


You Ask Me Why I Love Him

by forestoiseau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Loki x OC), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestoiseau/pseuds/forestoiseau
Summary: Just a little drabble having to do with the God of Mischief.





	You Ask Me Why I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> I love Loki. Also I wrote this before Infinity War so it wouldn't really make sense if I had after because, well, y'all know.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN LOKI OR MARVEL

"You ask me why I love him?"

Astrya, with wrapped eyes, sat on the edge of a railless balcony, miles above ground. Asgard was long gone. Valkyrie looked at Astrya from atop the small island that the Asgardian people now inhabited.

Astrya did not smile.

"I didn't know why. He was Loki, brother of Thor. He was second to his brother in the people's eyes. Yet, I felt a connection. I often wonder why it wasn't different to me. Why weren't my eyes drawn towards Thor as so many Asgardian and human woman alike?"

Her legs dangled over the edge. Both arms at her side, holding her upright.

"I often wonder why it was me."

She slowly lifted her hand to touch her wraps.

"Was it the fact that he had such a mind-numbing smile? Was it the fact that whether it was real or fake, that smile had me on edge? Was it because of his unknown beauty? His unparalelled black hair?"

She looked downward.

"Or was it his charm. His unmistakable charm that he put on. Was it the way he did things. The way he fought. The skill he so clearly had that was overlooked and thrown aside? Was it his cleverness? How he knew every single thing. How he understood everything."

She frowned.

"No…"

She looked upwards.

"It was the way he acted towards me. The way he spoke. The way he danced with me when we trained."

She slowly began to pull the wraps off.

"It was the way he became like a child. Lost and helpless. Doing all that he could to gain recognition. The way he betrayed us. The way he felt. The way he cursed."

She stopped pulling the wraps.

"I was so frustrated. I was here all along. I was here for him. To help him and show him that he wasn't alone. I just wanted him to see… that even if it was just one person… I was looking at him…"

She finally pulled the wraps off, letting them dance in the wind as she held them.

"It wasn't till then. Till he had finally looked me in the eye, completely helpless. The way he finally spoke his mind to me. Yelled, screamed… cried…"

She let the wraps go.

"I realized."

She looked up to the sky. Her ocean eyes searching.

"I love him…"

Her eyes found the clouds below her.

"And I am patient. I can wait…"

She made no move to smile.

"I will wait… even if he never speaks them."

Her eyes searched the clouds.

"As long as he knows… that amidst all the people in the realms of this universe… one person did."


End file.
